


Ain't That A Kick In The Head?

by demigirlABC



Series: Mojave Blues [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Courier! James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigirlABC/pseuds/demigirlABC
Summary: The last thing James River can remember is a checkered suit and two bullets to the brain. With fuzzy memories that seem to show up out of nowhere, he struggles to figure out what's happening in the Mojave, and scrambling to put the pieces of his broken memory back together. Finding himself stuck in the middle of a war that's outcome is dependent on who he decides help.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a dull throbbing in his forehead. The pain seeming radiating out from the right of his forehead. Not entirely sure what had caused the pain to being with. He furrowed his brows before slowly opening his eyes. It felt like sandpaper was rubbing into them. He squinted and snapped his eyes back shut at the tiniest bit of light. He tried opening his eyes once more, this time slower giving himself time to adjust to the light. It was blinding. Only increasing the throbbing deep in his skull. Eventually he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Finally adjusting to the harsh light.

He was on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He could clearly see the beams and wood paneling of the building structure. Clearly a prewar home. Dust particles danced in and out of the rays of sun beaming in through the boarded up window. He didn’t know where he was. Or really, who he was. If he tried to remember his head just throbbed more. The only thing he managed to grasp in his hazy memory was two gunshots and blinding white light. After several moment’s of laying like that, he groaned and tried to sit up.

“Whoa hey, easy there now….” A gentle voice said. It seemed to be coming from his left. Two hands reached over. Placing one gently on his back the other on his chest. This stranger was gently coaxing him to sit up. Once he was sitting up, her turned his head to look at the source. An older gentleman was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He stared at the man and blinked a few times. He was confused. Everything was a blur and he felt like he was teetering between life and death.

“You look a mighty bit confused there,” The man said. He nodded. “I’m Doc Mitchell, I’m the one who patched ya up. Wasn’t sure if you were able to recover from that.” He said as he reached towards the table next to the bed. Grabbing a clipboard from it. He watched these movements, trying to string words together.

“...Wha...What happened to me?” He croaked. His throat was dry and hoarse. His voice didn’t feel familiar. 

“You were shot in the head. Twice.” Doc Mitchell explained. “I did my best to get all the lead out.” Mitchell handed him a mirror. He held the mirror up, and thankfully wasn’t surprised by his appearance. That was relieving. He had pepper gray hair and facial scruff on his chin. Dark thick eyebrows and bright blue eyes. The newest addition to his appearance was a dark purple bruise under his left eye. Along with a decent sized scar above his right brow. He put the mirror down and looked at the doctor. The pain in his head starting to subside as his eyes adjusting to the light.

“Can you tell me your name?” Doc Mitchell asked. He sat there for a moment. Clearly digging into his memory to grasp at any sort of recollection. After several moments he found it.

“...James...I’m pretty sure it’s James…” Doc Mitchell smiled and wrote it down on his clipboard. 

“You remember your name, that's good. We're off to a good start. Do you have an idea how old you are?” He asked. James stared down at his hands, again straining his cloudy memory for any signs hints of a birth date.

“I-i’m not sure.” James said. “I think I’m in my fifties….” Mitchell gave James a sympathetic smile. 

“At least you have a general idea on how old ya are. That's better than nothing.” Doc Mitchell said. Scribbling the information down on the clipboard. Mitchell place the clipboard back down and stood up. Offering a hand to James.

“Let get you on your feet. You’ve been out a mighty long time. Better see if your legs are still working.” James took the man's hand and hopped off the gerny. Knees almost buckling under him. Mitchell was quick to catch him.

“Easy there….” Mitchell said, helping James steady himself. James was coaxed into the doctors living room and told to settle on the couch. James complied. Dust billowing up from the cushions. He folded his hands on his lap and Mitchell disappeared into his kitchen. James twiddled his thumbs as he looked around the room. The wooden structure of the house was apparent. The wooden beams from the room being clearly visible. As most of the drywall had crumbled over the years. Faded pre war paintings hung on the walls. Dangling at odd angles, desperately clinging onto their week, rusted nails. Besides that the living room was quite barren besides the few bits of furniture that were sitting in the center of the room.

“Here ya are.” Mitchel said. Gaining James’s attention. He set a glass of water on the side table next to the couch. Doc Mitchell situated himself in the arm chair across from him. Seeming to have retrieved his clipboard from the other room. James took the glass and took small sips. Holding the glass gently in his lap when not drinking from it. Mitchell began to grill James for the next hour or so. Asking anything he could to see how intact his patients memory was. They both seemed surprised by the results. It seems the more questions Mitchell asked, the more it seemed to spring up specific details from James.

“Now, do ya have any next of kin?” Doc Mitchell asked. “I went through your stuff to see if I could find anything, but I couldn’t.” James felt a stone sink into his stomach. Though not entirely sure why. He looked down at the floor and bit his lip. Flashes came to mind. A young child's birthday. A baby crib. A child's voice calling out “Daddy!”

“...I think so...yes…” James muttered. The sinking feeling not leaving him. Mitchell frowned slightly.

“Got a name?” He asked. James shook his head.

“I want to say that...its a daughter...That I have a daughter.” James added. Mitchell nodded and scribbled on his clipboard.

“What about a last name? I never got yours. If you can remember it we might be able to track down this girl of yours.” James was silent. Staring into the still half full cup of water. Straining his memory. It was several agonizing seconds. James wanted so badly to remember, and find this daughter of his. Doc Mitchell gave a sympathetic smile.

“It’s alright if you--”

“River.” James looked up. “It’s River.” Doc Mitchell blinked a few times at him, before scribbling the response onto the clipboard.

“That's great!” He said. He scribbled a few more notes onto the clipboard. He scanned over his papers for a moment. James sat back and bit his lip.

“Well.” The doctor finally stated. “The damage your brain took seems like if temporary.” James put a hand on his chest and let out a huge sigh of relief. Doc Mitchell scanned over his papers once more before setting the clipboard down.

“From what I can gather, your memories are still intact. You just gotta have something that triggers them. So don’t be surprised if they randomly show back up, alright?” James nodded. That was the best news he’s heard all day. That meant he would remember his child, in time. Which seemed to make that sinking feeling in his stomach subside. 

James continued to sip on the water he was given as Doc Mitchell excused himself from the room again. When he returned, he had an outfit and some sort of device in hand.

“You seem fit to go.” He said. James quickly finished the rest of the water. Not wanting to waste it. He set the glass down and stood up. Doc Mitchell put the clothes into his hand. The texture of the fabric was familiar. Causing James to wrinkle his nose up in disgust.

“Don’t want you to go walkin’ around in just your underwear.” Mitchell said, cracking a smile. A deep frown stayed on James’ face as he held the outfit in hand. “Here’s my old vault suit.” James stared down at the jumpsuit, then back up at the doctor.

“With all due respect. I’d rather walk through the desert in my underwear.” James said. Not really sure where this distaste for the suit was coming from. Doc Mitchell raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at this distaste.

“I’m sorry, but that's all I have.” He said with a shrug. James sighed before taking it to the bathroom to step into it. Putting it on came almost as second nature. He brushed it off as it was because it was a simple jumpsuit. Just one simple zipper up the middle. Though, when he looked at his reflection in the mirror something about the the vault suit bothered him. The yellow numbers stitched onto the collar didn’t feel right. He felt like it should be a triple digit number, not a double digit. He shook his head and assessed his face again. The bruise was still there, accompanying it was the scar from the bullet wound. James was still amazed he survived. Survived with minimal brain damage. He fixed is ruffled hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

Doc Mitchell called to him once her stepped out of the bathroom. The doctor was standing next to the front door of his home. James’ bag in on hand, and the strange device in the other. Once James was next to Mitchell. He handed the bag off to James. He held up the device in hand.  
“This is my old pipboy from when I was growing up in a vault. I don’t have a use for it so I figured you’d make better use of it--” Before he could finish his spiel, James had grabbed the pipboy and had it strapped to his wrist. Doc Mitchell blinked a few times in surprise before laughing. The tips of James’ ears went pink in embarrassment when he realized what he had done.

“Clearly you’ve used one of those before.” Mitchell said.

“I guess...I’m not sure where…”James replied. Fiddling with the pipboy. Imputing personal information and reformatting the data. Doc Mitchell sighed and let his arms fall to his sides.

“There nothing more for me to help you with.” He said. James looked up after setting some reminders for himself on the device. Also changing the color of the screen from yellow to green. “All we can do now is send you on your way to live your life.” James shook Mitchell's hand and thanked him.

“Try headin’ over to the general store! You might be able to get some help over there.” He said as James bounded down the front steps.

“Will do, thank you!” As James was heading down the street. Doc Mitchell called after him once more.

“And try not to get shot again!”


	2. Chapter 2

James had taken the doctors advice and headed towards the Goodspring saloon. There he met a very kind woman named Sunny Smiles. She had taken him out back and taught him how to use a vermin rifle. James was reluctant at first, but knew it couldn’t be avoided. The rifle had felt odd in his hands and took him some time to get used to. It hadn’t been because he’d never shot a gun before, he just wasn’t used to a gun of this size before. He had managed to shoot a few of the sarsaparilla bottles, but still didn’t feel comfortable heading out into the desert. Sunny offered to pay him if he helped her take care of the gecko problem over by the water towers. James eagerly agreed. Getting more practice with the rifle and some caps in return. Which he promptly spent a the general store on a new set of clothes. A pale blue button up with khaki slacks. It didn’t offer much in the ways of protection, but was leagues comfier than the vault suit he was wearing.

As he left the general store, he checked his bags for clues on what his next objective should be. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing before he got shot. Inside his bag he had found a piece of paper. This information contained a lot. It told him he was a courier for the Mojave Express. He was supposed to be deliver a package to the New Vegas strip. The package contained one poker chip. Made of platinum. This left James scratching his head. Courier didn’t feel like the right profession for him to be in. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. James decided his should ask around to see if anyone has seen a man in a checkered suit around. If no one knew, he figured he should head out to the person in charge of the Mojave Express and tell them he lost the package. James figuring the reason he was shot was because the man in the checkered suit wanted it. Knowing a courier wasn’t just going to hand it over if he wasn’t the proper recipient of the package.

That’s when James had bumped into Victor. Quite literally. Running right into him. Victor was a robot. Unlike James had ever seen, or really could remember. It was basically a TV on a single wheel. A static image of a cowboy flickered on the screen, as a cheery southern accent came through the speakers. When James inquired about the man in the checkered suit. Victor had pointed him in the direction he oughta go. Victor had told James that he was the one who pulled him out of there and put him into the hands of Doc. Mitchell. Victor went on to explain he had watched the whole scene take place. Earlier in the day the man in the checkered suit showed up with two great khan members. The robot had thought it was suspicious that some fancy pants from the strip was just “chilling” in a small town that wasn't known for anything particularly exciting. So of course when nightfall came and they shot James point blank, Victor had jumped into action. Before James left, Victor advised him it would be “mighty polite” for him to inform his employers that he failed to deliver the package and it was stolen. James smiled and thanked the robot profusely for saving his life. Victor chuckled and brushed it off. Making his way to Primm as the robot had instructed. Not before visiting the shallow grave he had been quickly thrown into. The sight made James shiver. He could’ve been in that hole. Dead. But thanks to Victor he managed to get out okay. He was upset his memories weren’t intact, but at least he was alive. Though, being told his memories would come back in due time did make him feel better. He kicked some dirt into the hole and began on his journey to Primm. 

James fiddled with his pipboy and found a radio station. He flipped it on. “Blue Moon” by Frank Sinatra was playing. A wave of nostalgia washed over James for a moment, not quite sure where to place the feeling. He shrugged it off and let the feeling settle as he walked. He walked for a few moments longer before stopped abruptly. Why on earth was he chasing down his would be killer? What was this going to accomplish? James had no desire for revenge, so why was he bothering? For closure? Give him thee ol’ “I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed” dad speal. Would that do any good. Teach the man a lesson? He wasn’t sure if it would have any effect. A man who shoots another man in cold blood probably wouldn’t feel guilty. 

As he continued down the road, lost in his own thoughts. He was jarred back into reality by a loud hissing. Blinking rapidly, he fumbled with the vermin rifle Sunny gave him. Running at him were two large gecko. James yelped and managed to shoot both of them. He took a few ragged breaths before gaining his composure. He sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair before holstering his gun and continuing on towards Primm. Still trying to figure out what he’d actually do or say to the man in the checkered coat.  
Eventually, James saw Primm on the horizon. He increase his pace, eager to get more of an idea of what he should be doing. Just as he got near the front gates he was stopped. James skidded to a halt and took a few steps back. Standing in front of him looked like a soldier. James recognized the uniforms. His brain put the pieces together that they belonged to The New California Republic. Though he wasn’t quite sure how he knew that.

“I’m sorry but we can’t let you pass.” The soldier said. “Escaped convicts from the NCR correctional facility escaped and holding the people of this town hostage.” 

“Oh, aren’t you going to do something about it?” James asked.

“We can’t. The situation is too dangerous.” James let out a huff of frustration. Nudging past the soldier. He really needed to get into Primm. How many escaped convicts could it be? Surely he could talk them down. He’s done that before, surely he can do that again!

 

James let out a screech and ducked behind some crumbled concrete as bullets whizzed passed him. He held the vermin rifle close to his chest and tried to steady his breathing. He really didn’t want to kill these people. But at this point, he would be considered self defense, right? Besides, these guys were criminals so it’s not like they would be missed? James took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing. He leapt up and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the wasteland as the criminal fell limp into the street. James exhaled and walked up to the corpse. He nudged it with his foot to make sure he was dead. James reached down and picked up the dead man's weapon. Assessing if it was better than the rifle he currently was using. It was, just barely. It was a regular hunting rifle. It could do more damage than the rifle he was currently using. James tossed his weapon aside and kept the new one. Digging through the pockets of the convict for ammo before going on his way. 

James managed to sneak his way to the Mojave Express building. Checking the corpse of another courier that was slumped up aginst the front of the building. The only thing in the man’s pockets was a similar manifest that James has in his pocket. Instead of talking about a poker chip. This courier was supposedly carrying a pair of fuzzy dice. James folded the note back up and returned it to the corpses pocket. He checked his surroundings before slowly opening the front door and slipping inside. 

Once the door was closed, James holstered his weapon. He looked around. No one. He rounded the counter and saw a flight of stairs. He yelled up. No response. He crept up the stairs and there was no one one up their. James huffed and went back down the steps. Where is everyone? He was about to leave the building when he noticed an eyebot. It lay helplessly on the front counter. James picked it up. The weight almost sent him falling to the floor. James let out a soft oof before heaving it back up and placing it on the counter. James examined it for a few more moments. He figured if he did some research he might be able to fix it. But in the meantime it was going to leave it be.

He crept out of the Mojave express. Not quite sure where to do. He looked around and decided to go towards the “Vickie and Vance” casino that was right in front of him. He quietly crept towards the doors, to avoid the attention of any convicts that might be nearby. James waited for a few moments before quickly opening the doors and slipping inside. He pressed his back against the door and let out a sigh before looking up. Standing in front of him was an older gentleman. (Older than James). His arms were crossed and he looked stressed.

“I don’t know what brought you to Primm Youn---” He trailed off after looking James up and down. The man cleared his throat and continued. “Sir, but you might want to rethink your plans. Town’s gone to hell,”

“I can see that…”James stated. Ignoring the man’s failed attempt at hiding his realization of James’ age. Wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks, he scanned the room and noticed that the whole town was hiding out in here. “Do you know where I could find the person in charge of the Mojave Express office?” The man raised an eyebrow.

“You’re speaking to him. I’m Johnson Nash. I run the office here in Primm. Leastways before all things went to hell. Who might you be?”

“I’m James River, a courier for the Mojave Express….apparently” The last part was mumbled so the man couldn’t hear. 

“Unfortunately for you I don’t have any work right now, sorry to say.”

“No, that's not why I’m here. I lost a package I was supposed to deliver.” James explained. The man’s expression softened a bit.

“Oh, is that so? Well then, I’ll tell you whatever I can. Do you still have the delivery order on you?” James nodded eagerly before digging into his pocket and handing it to the man. He unfolded the letter and began scanning it over. A look of recognition appeared on his face 

“Oooohhh, you were taking one of those packages.” He handed the note back to James. “Yea, that job had strange written all over it.” He explained. James nodded singling him to continue. “We couldn’t turn down the caps.”

“What do you mean strange?” James asked. Johnson pulled up a chair from one of the counters that held the broken slot machines. He sat in it. Prompting James to sit on the floor. Cross legged.

“That cowboy robot has us hire six couriers. Each was carrying something different. A pair of dice, a chess piece. Junk like that.” He leaned back in his chair as he recounted the story. James leaning forward slightly. Happy to get anything back into his memory that might trigger another memory. 

“The last I heard was the other five payments had been received. Lookin’ like your chip didn’t make it.” He exhaled sharply. Still obviously stressed from the current situation. “First deadbeat we hired cancelled. Hope a storm from the divide skins him alive.” He grumbled. Mostly to himself. 

“Well, that's where you came in.” He said, gesturing towards James. James shook his head, processing the information given to him.

“Wait, wait...A cowboy robot? Do you mean Victor?” James asked. Johnson shrugged.

“Never got a name from him.” he said. “So, what did happen to your package? You said you lost it?” James nodded.

“Yes, some men stole it from me. A man in a checkered suit and some thugs? See him pass by this way?” James asked. Johnson kissed his teeth in recognition. 

“Now that you mention it, a few nights back one of the townies was out scavenging for supplies. He said he saw a man in a daisy suit come through here with some of them Great Khans. They was talking about a chip.” James sighed. 

“The man in the checkered suit shot me. Do you know the best way for me to get to them?”

“You’re best bet is to talk to Deputy Beagle. Since they came to town he was keeping note on them. He was slinking around Bison Steve when your pretty friend came through. He may have heard where they were going.” He explained. James frowned. 

“Where can I find this Deputy?” James asked. 

“Got himself captured by the convicts. He’s being held hostage in the Bison Steve. I reckon if you go and jailbreak him, he’ll tell you what you want to know.” James sighed and stood up. He wasn’t really on planning on a jail breaking mission…. But then again wasn’t that was he was basically agreeing to when he decided to come into Primm? James said goodbye to Johnson Nash and slipped back out of the casino.

James’ body was not meant for stealth. He was too old and couldn’t stay crouched for too long before his knees gave out on him. He’d lose balance and stumble to the floor. Alerting all nearby convicts of his location. Resulting in a shootout. James was never happy about it because he really wanted to get out of this with killing the least amount of people as possible. As James crept his way through the hotel, he found a side door that led into the kitchen. Using the small passageway to bypass a room full of convicts. Inside he found what must be their leader and Deputy Beagle. 

James pressed his finger to his lips to make sure Beagle stayed quiet as he bent down. He untied the rope around the man's wrists and ushered him out the back way he had snuck in through. Both men making sure to stay silent as the crept through the front doors. Once outside the man let out a huge sigh of relief.  
“Thank you for saving me! I’m Deputy Beagle.” He said, taking James’ hand and shaking it vigorously  
.  
“You’re welcome. I’m James River….” He replied. Rubbing his wrist slightly. “Hey mind if I ask you something?”

“Of course!” He replied. “You did save me after all, what do you want to know?”

“Johnson Nash told me that you know where the man in the checkered suit went?”

“Sure do! I overheard them saying they were headed over to Novac. If you plan on following them, I would strongly recommend you take the road up through Nipton.” He explained. James thanked the man for the help and began on his way. Through Nipton huh? Well that was better direction than what Victor told him. Victor had just pointed in a direction. At least James had a destination he could put in on his pipboy. He did just that and began walking to Nipton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on my bullshit. I'm really having fun with this AU so I'm already back with an update. I'm not sure when the next update will be because I have other projects I need to work on first, but I'm hoping it wont be too long for the next update! Thank you so much for reading it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Before James left Primm, he went and told Johnson Nash Deputy Beagle was safe and ready to protect the town again. Nash didn’t seem to care either way. As James began to leave town, Beagle has stopped him to ask if he could find them a mayor and sheriff. James didn’t have plans on doing that, but told Beagle he’d “try”. His main focus was to find the man in the checkered suit. Despite not having figured out what he was going to do once he actually found the man. But that would come in time, James was sure of it.   
Once James has a grasp on his surroundings after his shoddy “rescue” attempt. He noticed it was dusk. Soon it would be dark, and the idea of traveling through the Mojave at night, alone, didn’t sit well in his stomach. He went back into the Vikki and Vance Casino to speak with Johnson Nash. Nash gave James permission to crash in the Mojave express office for the night. As long as he helped Deputy Beagle clear the town out of any remaining convicts so the rest of the citizens could return safely to their homes the next morning. James agreed, all though begrudgingly and reunited with Beagle back outside of the casino. James managed to avoid killing most of them. Claiming he wasn’t a very good shot with a rifle, and Beagle bought it. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he was a better shot with the unfamiliar gun than he gave himself credit for. James was thankful Beagle didn’t have a spare pistol to hand him.

By the time the two men were finished clearing out the town, night had fallen and the air has a slight chill to it. Beagle thanked him for his help, as well as reminding James to look for a sheriff. James dragged his body towards the Mojave Express, ready to collapse the moment he saw anything that resembled a mattress. He roughly swung the door open, threw his bag onto the front counter and collapsed face first onto the first bed he saw.

 

The next morning James was shaken awake. James snorted and shot upwards, trying to grasp his surroundings. He wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth. He looked up and saw the person who woke him up. It was the owner of the building, Johnson Nash.  
“Oh, good morning…”James greeted. Covering a yawn with his mouth. He stood up and smoothed out his shirt. “Thank you for letting me sleep here.” Johnson Nash handed James his bag back.

“You’re welcome. Good luck in whoever your trying to find.” James said farewell and started back on the road. 

According to his pipboy, it was around eight in the morning. If he got a move on he could get to his next destination before it got super hot out. James looked at the map his pipboy provided him. He knew Beagle told him the fastest way to Novac was to cut through Nipton. As much as he wanted to find his would be killer, James wanted some time to figure out what he was going to do. Deciding to take the long way towards Nipton and Novac, James put a way marker on a location called “The Mojave Outpost.” It was the most southwest point located on the map. But from there it was almost a straight shoot through Nipton towards Novac. So he started on the road West from Primm…

 

James wheezed as he tried to make his way up the steep hill to the outpost. Trying to squeeze his way through the dilapidated, rusted out cars that clogged up the old road. Clear signs of the panic and chaos that ensued in the Mojave the moments the bombs dropped. Everyone all at once hopping into their vehicles and trying to flee. James was surprised this cars hadn’t been scrapped for caravan parts or weapon repairs. But with time, he was sure they would be eventually. James would wave at passing caravans as they went up or down the steep hill. Clearly, their bodies more used to it. Unlikes James. He just figured it was due to his age.

“I’m not that old….” He grumbled quietly to himself. He used an old car to help push himself forward. He looked up and realized he was nearly there. That was enough motivation to push him to the top. 

As he was climbing the hill, he noticed the giant statue at the top. Two figures seemed to be shaking hands. Though he had no idea what it was for. James leaned on an old truck to catch his breath. More caravaners passed him. Not paying much mind to the old guy struggling to breathe. James took a sharp breath and pushed himself off the truck, dragging his feet as he approached the giant statue. He noticed a small plaque just underneath. Once he reached it, he brushed some loose sand off of it so he could read it. It was a quick story, explaining why the New California Republic had a presence in Nevada. The statue represented an agreement that gave the NCR permission to bleed into the Mojave. In exchange during this treaty, the NCR protected the Mojave against threats from “Caesar’s Legion.” This protection encompassed the new vegas strip and the Hoover dam. James furrowed his brows. The NCR was familiar to him, albent hazy but it was familiar. There was nothing in his fuzzy memories about any threat near California called “Caesar’s legion.” Maybe it was a new threat that happened while James was out east. James tensed slightly. Out east? Where did that memory come from? He wasn’t sure where it came from, but it did give him some incite on where he grew up as a child. So he welcomed the newly found puzzle piece.

The giant structure also served almost as a “gateway” to California or Nevada. Upon closer inspection, the statue looked to be made out of scrap metal. Ah, so that's where a lot of the cars parts had gone. The structure was massive! And there were still many old world cars littering the road up to the outpost. James couldn’t image how many must have been before the statue was built. 

He quickly got used to the looming presence of the giants made of scrap metal and made his way towards what looked like a barracks for Caravanners. He stepped inside and a strong smell of smoke hit him. Causing to start coughing. James managed to contain his coughing fit long enough to sit down at the bar. The bartender hadn’t paid him much mind as she was busy dealing with another customer right around the bend. James pulled him bag up and dug through it. Praying he had some sort of caps for a decent drink. He found the small satchel and pulled it out. Heavier than he was expecting. Maybe Beagle had stuck some caps into his bag while his wasn’t looking? As thanks for helping him out? James doubted it and just assumed his memory was failing him.

“New face in the outpost, must’ve come from the North.” The bar tended said, finally greeting James. “So what’ll it be?”

“Do you have any scotch?” James asked.

“Sure do.” The woman bent down under the bar and pulled up a large bottle of the caramel looking liquid. A dusty glass accompanying it. “Twelve caps.” James managed to scrounge up enough for the drink, paying her. She gladly too the caps and pour James a tall glass of the drink. Filling the cup almost to the brim. Talk about getting your money's worth. James held back the shudder at the thought of having to finish this entire thing. She turned her attention to another customer while James took his first huge gulp from the glass. The alcohol instantly calming his nerves. He hadn’t even realized how tense he was. James figured it had to do with the whole “finding out you were shot in the head, not even remembering your name for fifteen minutes after basically coming back from the DEAD. and instantly throwing yourself into a gunfight with escaped criminals with a few hours upon waking up.” thing would probably stress the average wastelander out. 

“Names Lacey by the way, if you need anything.” She called over her shoulder. James nodded and she returned her attention towards the other customer. A seemingly drunk caravanner who was pissed off Lacey was cutting him off. James had the realization he had no idea what time it was, and the thought of drinking before noon was unsettling to him. Stealthy he glanced at his pipboy. Sighing in relief to find out it was already almost one in the afternoon. Also just only slightly concerned that it took him six hours to reach this building.

James slowly worked away at his drink over the next hour or so. Occasionally asked Lacey questions. Mostly about the Mojave outpost and what it was there for.  
“Not too much.” She began, pouring a drink and sliding it down the counter towards caravanner. “Lots of caravans going nowhere. Lots of troopers going nowhere, too.” James took another sip and nodding in acknowledgement. A random caravanner stood up and stumbled away. Lacey reached over and took his glass. Dumping his left over into a bucket behind the counter. She grabbed a rag and started scrubbing the dusty glass in her hands.

"Few prospectors here and there,” She shrugged as she continued wiping down the glass. “.... They don’t do much more than stink up the place.” She shot James a grin and he couldn’t help but chuckle. She continued to go on explaining due to Caesar’s legion, the roads north have been dangerous to go through by most caravan standards. Or if it wasn’t the Legion, it was due to the NCR’s total lack of competence with it came with the bureaucracy of its republic. Many people waiting on their papers and just not getting them. So they’ve all have been cooped up at the Outpost. Which prompted Lacey to lament that most of the traders and caravanners were tight with their caps so despite being over crowded, business wasn’t very good.

James managed to finish off his scotch, but despite his best efforts to slowly nurse it over time. He still felt woozy. He pushed the glass away from him and sloppy stood up from the counter. Lacey laughed as she took his glass from him. Pointing him the directions of the barracks. James grumbled to himself about not being able to hold his liquor as well as he could in the past. He brought the pipboy right up to his nose and squinted at the bright screen. The time read around Six in the evening. He shrugged, a little nap couldn’t hurt. He collapsed onto the nearest free bed to sleep off the alcohol.

 

James dreams were full of confusing fuzzy memories. A girl no older than nineteen running up to him and hugging him tightly like it was the first time in months she had seen him. An old abandoned barn with stolen booze and cigarettes hidden underneath the 200 year old hay. Dancing with someone with blond hair on the beach. Occasionally stepping into the cold ocean water. The stranger with blond hair cracking a joke and grinning happily when James would laugh. His memories never showed their faces. Just blurry faces and voices.

James woke up with a start. Drenched in sweat and his heart pounding. He checked the time. Four thirty in the morning. Was he really asleep for that long? That one glass of scotch must been stronger than he thought. He stood up and decided he needed fresh air. He recalled Lacey telling him that he could go on the roof if he wanted some piece of quiet. The only person up there was Ghost, the Outposts Sniper. James went into the bathroom and threw some cold water on his face and straightened himself out.

A cold breeze hit James the second he opened the door to the roof. It was still dark out, so James could see every twinkling star in the night sky. Distant sounds of gunfire and screaming where the normal sounds of the night in the wasteland. He leaned over the edge and looked out onto the moonlit desert. He could see his destination of New Vegas shining brightly in the distance. James ran a hand through his hair. Trying to figure out how he was going to tackle the man in the checkered suit. Realistically he should return the favor right? But that idea didn’t sit well with James. His dreams were swirling around in his head. Confusing him. Almost headache inducing if he thought to hard about them. Trying to strain his memory, as if that would make the faces from his dream any clearer.

“Hey! Who's there?!” A voice snapped. James jumped out of his skin as at the voice. A flashlight shone on him. He covered his eyes until the stranger lowered their light.

“Just me--” James began. “I’m James…” He lowered his arms as footsteps approached him. It was a woman. She had extremely pale skin. Sunglasses covering her eyes, despite being night out. This must be ranger ghost. Her complexion must be where her nickname came from.

“You a courier?” She asked.

“I guess I am,” James replied. She raised an eyebrow at his hesitance, but shrugged it off.

“This is your lucky day then, I got a job for you if you don’t mind walking and got a good set of eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a filler chapter, but chapter four is half way done already so I should update again fairly soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Ranger Ghost had asked James if he would go check on the town of Nipton for her. (Convenient, James had thought.) There was no traffic on the roads. The little traffic was explanable away by the threat of the legion. The rising smoke coming from the approximate location of the settlement wasn’t. It had Ghost concerned. The outpost couldn’t afford to send any soldiers out there to scope it out and Ghost wasn’t about to leave her station for something that may turn out to be a camp fire. Though her gut was telling her it was more than that. She was assuming powder gangers because of the smoke. She just wanted to know how bad the damage was, and if anyone survived if it was bad. James agreed since he was heading in that direction anyways. She handed him a radio. So he wouldn’t have to run back to the outpost after the job. Instructing him to return it to the NCR embassy on the strip once he got there.

“If there's anybody left, they’d be in the town hall. So I’d go straight there if I were you.” James tucked the small handheld radio onto his belt and told the ranger he’d be out the door and on his way the moment the sunrose.

James went back down into the barracks and collected his things. Sitting on an empty bed twiddling his thumbs while he waited for Lacey to return to the bar, so he could grab a bite to eat before heading north. Lacey eventually returned and joked with James about his alcohol tolerance. He just rolled his eyes and ordered something to eat with the rest of his caps. She handed it to him just as other caravanners started to wake up. Plopping down on the bar seats ordering breakfast as well. By the time James finished his food the sun had risen. 

The walk up the road towards Nipton was quiet peaceful. He found leaving the Outpost was a lot easier than going to it. Though he did almost lose his balance on account of almost slipping on the downward slope. The only obstacles James faced were a few mutated ants. Which he had no qualms about shooting or squashing them. Besides those pests nothing else bothered him. James listened to the radio and hummed along. Only getting concerned when he began to approach Nipton. He noticed the thick, black smoke Ghost had mentioned. It was coming from almost every corner of Nipton. Accompanying the smoke was a putrid smell that only grew in potency as drew closer to the towns borders. It smelled strongly of rubber and….something else. He wasn't sure. He progressed up the road the smell got stronger and stronger. By the time he reached the towns entrance, he had pulled his shirt up over his nose. Whatever was burning couldn’t be good for his lungs. James cautiously crossed the threshold ito Nipton. Immediately getting knocked over. The man who had crashed into him grunted and took a few steps back.

“Fuck, sorry man--” he said, adjusting his glasses. “Wasn’t looking where I was going. But then again, who cares! I just won the lott-er-y!” He shouted, doing an accompanying “whoo!” and thrusted his fists in the air. He took a deep breath in.

“Ahh! Smell that air! Couldn’t ya just drink it like booze!” James stared at the man a blinked a few times. Slowly processing what was happening.

“Lottery? What lottery?” James asked. Doing his best to ignore the odor coming from the burning town.

“What lottery?! THE lottery, that’s what lottery! Are you stupid?! Only lottery that matters!” He took another deep breath in. “Oh my god! Smell that air!” The man seemed antsy to leave but James put a hand on his chest to keep him from going anywhere.

“Are you a powder ganger?” He asked. The man furrowed his brows at James.

“Powder Ganger…? What?” His sounded confused, his voice lowered a few octaves. “I mean, yeah, used to be, sure! But not no more! Powder Gang is small-time, man! I’m a winner! I won the motherfuckin lottery!” He shouted. He cackled before shoving past James and sprinting into the desert. James stared at him as he left. What on earth was that about? What lottery? All he learned from that conversation was the Powder Gangers weren’t who caused all this fire. James had a bad feeling about what he was going to find inside Nipton. The former Powder Gangers voice still echoed through the desert. James glanced back in the direction he ran off in. No longer able to see him. He sighed before slowly walking into town. 

Ranger Ghost told him to go straight to the town hall to look for survivors. Thought with the state of things, it looked like he wouldn’t find any. Lining the road into town were old word telephone poles. Crudely turned into crucifixes. Dead corpses hanging from them. Recently deceased corpses. James swallowed thickly in an attempt to keep his breakfast down. The town was eerily silent. The only sounds of the crackling bonfire James was quickly approaching, and the groans of people slowing wasting away on makeshift crosses. 

Right before a fork in the road, was a giant pile of burning tires and rubble. James covered his mouth and stumbled back at the sight. Strewn about with the tires were human corpses. James thought he has seen every disgusting thing the wasteland could throw at him. Guess he was wrong….

Past the pile of burning tire and gore the road continued straight into the desert. James thought he should just keep going. Make a run for it and just assume the town had gone to hell. Save himself from whatever gruesome scene. He sighed. Knowing his luck there would be survivors and that would die because he ran at the first sign of danger. As James took a step back from the bone fire to go towards the town hall. He paused when he noticed a flag pole sticking out of the dirt just in front of the pile. James’ eyes followed it up towards the sky. Flapping limpy in the wind was a flag. He craned his neck and squinted against the sun. He had never seen this flag before. He was familiar with the two headed bear flag of the New California Republic as well as the old world flag. Not this one. A golden bull against a crimson background. James stared at it for a few seconds longer before a slamming door got his attention. 

James glanced in the direction of the noise. It seemed to come from the town hall. He stepped around the crackling bonfire of tires and gore. Turning down the fork. He instantly regrets it. The road leading to the town hall was lined with more crucifixes. Groaning settles strapped to them, dying a slow, agonizing death. Two more large bonfires were burning at the end of the road in front of the town hall. Milling around the stairs leading into the town hall building was a small group of men. Dressed in what James could only describe as wannabe roman uniforms? James wasn’t even sure where he managed to pull that analogy from. But blurry snippets from his childhood told reminded him of pictures from old world history books. That a ...friend? Had shown him. He wasn’t sure. James scanned over the men once more, trying to figure out a best course of action. It seemed to him the one wearing the dog-head was the leader of the bunch. James decided he had to speak to him. James started down the short stretch of road. Gaining the men's attention as he grew closer. The one in the dog head approached James.

“Don’t worry, I won’t have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates.” He began, as if reading James’ mind. James hadn’t really thought that they would attack him, but now that the man in the dog head mentioned it. They easily could’ve. So why didn’t they?

“It’s useful that you happened by.” He continued, taking a step forward as James unconsciously took a step back. The man glances down and noticed the NCR radio strapped to James’ belt. The grin that appeared on his face made James’ blood run cold.

“I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail.” Not that I have a choice. James thought. This scene is boarding traumatizing. “And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone the lesson that Caesar’s Legion taught here,” He paused. James struggling to read this man’s body language. He held himself so stiff, and his eyes covered by dark goggles. Making it impossible to find any hint of emotion. By this man's speech, however, James could tell he felt no remorse for what he had his men do. “Especially any NCR troopers you run across.” He stressed this point. As if knowing James was going to report back to Ranger Ghost the moment he was out of town. He seemed to finish speaking, waiting for some sort of response. James’ eyes darted around, glancing over the rest of these “legionaries”. He had no intentions of trying to fight them, but rather reading to see if he was in any danger if he went and said the wrong thing. He looked back at the man in front of him. James didn’t know what to say. Or what the man wanted him to say? James leaned back slightly, trying to get as much distance as he could.

“And what “lesson” did you teach here?” James finally croaks pathetically. He tried best to mask his terror, but failed.

“Where to being? That they are weak, and we are strong? This much was known already. But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson.” He paused, waiting for James to cut him off. He didn’t. So the man continued. “Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, as long as they paid.” James wasn’t familiar with the town of Nipton before. Although Ranger Ghost did mention it was a “shithole”. A town composed of a handful of morally gray people. Compared to some of the other tales of people in the wasteland, Nipton was average. Surely they didn’t deserve their fate.

“Profligate troops, Powder Ganger, men of the Legion such as myself. The people here didn’t care. It was a town of whores.” James didn’t understand what he was getting at. A lot of towns had prostitutes, it was the nature of the wasteland after all. He blinked a few times, trying to wrap his mind around this man thought Nipton was the worst place on the planet.

“For a pittance, the town agreed to those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too. Then, they were herded to the center of town. I told them their sins, the foremost being disloyalty. I told them that when legionaries are disloyal, they are punished, the others made to watch.” James furrowed his brows. He didn’t understand why this man was justifying this pointless slaughter? These were “legionaries” they were average settlers. Sure some were morally bankrupt or sleazy. But they weren’t from the legion so why must they be punished like they were? The man continues with his monologue. Not letting James argue with him.

“And I announced a lottery.” He stated, his nasially monotone unchanging. Things started to make sense now. No wonder that man was so elated to have won the lottery. “Each clutched his ticket, hoping that it would sent him free. Each did nothing, even when….” He paused. 

“Loved ones….were dragged away to be killed.” There was a distinct disgust in his voice when he said loved ones. James felt a sort of hatred boiling in the pit of his stomach. He usually avoiding hating people. Sure he disliked a lot of people, but he tried not to hate. Hate is such a strong word and should be saved for the vialist of things that existed on the planet. And James was starting to thing “Caesar's Legion” was worthy of his hatred. James pulled away from his thoughts to realize this man was finally give James some time to retort.

“You….you slaughtered innocent civilians?” James asked. Not doing an excellent job at hiding his mixture of anger and horror. The man let out a short “ha!”

“Innocent? Hardly.” He paused, as if thinking. “Cowardly, though. They outnumbered us, yet not once did they try to resist. They stood and watch as their fellows were butchered, crucified, and burned, one by one. They stood and hoped their turn would not come. Each cared only for himself.”

“What did you expect them to do?” James asked. “They knew of legion atrocities. So fighting back seemed pointless, you would’ve killed them either way. They were terrified so all they could think to do was sit back and let it happen. They were helpless!” The main raised an eyebrow in surprise at James’ response. Clearly not the one he was expecting.  
“Even so, if they had tried to resist. It would've been an honorable death compared to one of cowardice.” He replied, brushing James’ comment off. “If they had just used their heads, they would’ve realized the upper hand was theirs if they worked together.”

“They were not committing crimes. It was just another lowly wasteland town. What made them different?” James asked.

“Crimes cannot go unpunished. If expose one of their sins, and make an example of them.” He replied coldly.

“But you’ve committed crimes that are just as bad, arguably worse than the crimes committed by the townspeople of Nipton! You’re crimes are unforgivable.” James argued. The Man shrugged. 

“As are all crimes. If you feel so strongly about it, then attack us.” He waited. Watching James carefully. By his logic, James should kill these men. He attacked and killed the escaped convicts in Primm. Their crimes much less than the atrocity these legionaries committed here in Nipton. James couldn't bring himself to pull out his gun. Maybe it was the lack of experience with the rifle. Or it was the fact he was heavily outnumbered. He knew there was no way he could win this altercation, in combination with his age, and their ability to slaughter people mercilessly turned James off to the idea of defending a town he didn’t care for. He sighed in defeat, which promoted a small grin from the man in the dog head. He motioned for the other legionaries to follow him. James watched as they took the long way around town back towards the entrance.

James watched the legionaries leave Nipton. Taking note on how many of the mongols they left behind. He slowly crept back down the road he had come up to. Reaching the fork in the road, he peeked around one of the house to make sure they weren’t going to ambush him the moment his back was turned. Making sure the coast was clear, James sprinted out of Nipton in the direction of Novac.

James didn’t stop sprinting until he was out of the small canyon that was just outside of Nipton. He leaned against a large boulder to catch his breath. His ragged breathing was just enough to cause him to lose his breakfast. He hunched over and coughed loudly as he puked up what was left of his breakfast. James coughed a few more times before spitting and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He took a few more ragged breaths before fumbling with the NCR radio on his belt.

“R-ranger Ghost--!” James croaked into it. There was static before a voice picked up.

“James, right? That Courier I sent to Nipton?” Her voice came through the static. “How did it go? What happened?” James tried to reply, but all that came out were panicked sputters.

“Hey! James calm down, what happened?” She asked. James took a few deep breaths in before he managed to spit out a coherent sentence.

“It’s the Legion--” James wheezed. “They destroyed the town, killed everyone who lived there--!” There was a long silence on the radio. James began to worry his message cut out. Static came through the speakers before a quiet; “Shit!” was heard.

“Legion this far west?! You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me!” She cursed. “That's not outside the border, they’re moving in and fast….” She mumbled another shit to herself before addressing James once more.

“Alright...thanks for checking in on that….wish it set my mind at ease…..Anyways just remember to return this radio to the NCR embassy once you get there.” James assured Ghost he’d return the radio before “over and outing”. James looked up and saw a giant dinosaur in the distance. That must be Novac. He smoothed out his slacks and took a deep breath in. Adjusting his bag. Pushing forward towards his next destination. Trying to leave the horror of Nipton behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this chapter just because I didn't want to write Vulpes at all. So I procrastinated on it hardcore


	5. Chapter 5

When James arrived in Novac, he hadn’t expected staying there for almost two weeks. He arrived, still shaken up by the events at Nipton. He went around asking people if they’d seen the man in the checkered coat. The citizens of Novac hadn’t seen them, but had mentioned the snipers inside Dinky would’ve seen him if he did pass through here. When James’ had approached the dinosaur to talk to one of the snipers in the town. He had run into Victor. The robot who had saved his life back in Goodsprings. James was relieved to see the friendly “face” after what he had seen in Nipton. Though his mind told him to be wary of the robot because of the information that Johnson Nash had given him. But the friendly voice had set James at ease and finally stopped shaking from shock.

James asked Victor what he was doing in Novac. Victor gave a vague answer, replying with he just had the feeling he ought to head towards New Vegas. Saying he’d figure out what the notion was once her got there. This struck James as odd, but wasn’t really in the mood to point it out to the robot. James waved goodbye to Victor as he rolled down the road, in the direction of Vegas. He had a feeling he’d be running into him again very soon.

It took James a few minutes but he finally managed to figure out how to get inside the tall dinosaur. Inside was a small shop. The shopkeeper engaged James in friendly conversation and James took a look at his wares. He didn’t have much, not that James could afford supplies anyways. He had spent all his caps back at the Outpost. James asked where he could find the snipers, and the shop owner pointed him up the stairs to his left. James thanked him and hurried up the stairs. Meeting the daytime sniper, Manny had sent James through a rigmarole of errands just so he could get the information on where the man in the checkered suit had gone. He asked James to clear out the nearby Repconn site of the ghouls and creatures living there. James had figured it would’ve been a quick chore. Kill some feral ghouls and be done within a few hours. The chore ended up taking him several days. He had already spent several days in Novac doing odd jobs to help save up some caps. When he finally finished helping a group of not so mentally sound ghouls “go into space.”. He had several more bumps and bruises, and a nice dose of minor radiation poisoning. James returned to the daytime sniper to report. 

The daytime sniper, Manny was quite pleased to hear the news that the ghouls were gone. He gladly told James the information he was seeking. James was just glad that he wasn’t going to have to shake the information out of him if Manny hadn’t intended on keeping his promise. Manny told James that the man he was looking for and the men he was with were going to Boulder City.

“Any idea why they that way?” James asked. His voice dripping with exhaustion. He’d been in Novac for too long and running back and forth between to small town and the Repconn site to much. 

“No clue. All I know is Benny hadn’t paid up yet. Maybe that was where they were suppose to get square?” Manny replied, shrugging his shoulders. Well that didn’t help James at all. The only thing he got out of that was the man’s name. Benny. Seemed fitting for some New Vegas City slicker. Now that James had a name, maybe it’d be easier to hunt him down. Instead of vaguely mentioning his jacket and hoping he’d get answers. Though that suit was hard to ignore. James thanked Manny and left the man to continue his watch. The moment James opened the door to the hotel room he had been renting, he collapsed onto the dusty bed and fell asleep. Grateful to finally be on his way in the morning.

James’ dreams once again were filled with vague, but familiar people. The blond hair boy again, along with the girl with crimson hair. Few other face’s that he knew were familiar but couldn’t place names. His dream warped into a nightmare. Being trapped in some sort of chamber with a single control panel. A man with a southern accent was barking orders at him, pointing a gun. The next thing he knew was there was an alarm going off as radiation flooded the room. James felt like he was choking as he fell to the grated metal floor. There was pounding on the glass door next to him, but he didn’t have the strength to look up. There was a distorted voice calling to him.

James gasped and shot up out of bed. He coughed violently as the suffocating feeling subsided. He was drenched in sweat and his whole body was shaking. He wasn’t sure what that was about. Secretly hoping it wasn’t a memory, but something his subconscious cooked up. Though his instincts told him it wasn’t the latter. With shaking hands, James brought up his pipboy and check the time. It was fifteen minutes to five in the morning. James exhaled deeply and go to his feet. He needed a shower.

James managed to calm down by his the time he got out of the shower. It was amazing the plumbing of this hotel managed to survive after 200 years. James was thankful. The water had been freezing but it was what he needed. He went about the room, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind. He packed up his bag. Grabbing the key off the nightstand. The motel office wasn’t open when James was leaving so he just slipped the key into the mail slot and left Novac. James found route 93 and followed the road north.  
There was nothing interesting on his journey to Boulder city. A few creatures and a handful of thugs and raiders. Nothing James couldn’t handle. He spent most of his time listening to Mr. New Vegas and trying to figure out what to do with Benny. James wasn’t the type of man to seek revenge. All he wanted was some answers so he could be at peace and figure out what he was actually doing out in the Mojave. He felt like he shouldn’t be in the desert in the first place. There was a fork in the road, along with a giant billboard that pointed in the direction of Boulder City. James followed it until he came to what he believed was Boulder city. The town was in absolute disarray. All the buildings were crumbling or destroyed. It looked like only one building was left standing. In front of that building was a large stone. As James approached it looked like a war memorial. 

 

“On this spot in the year 2277, Rangers and Soldiers of the New California Republic turned back the forces of Caesar’s Legion during the battle of Hoover Dam. Over one hundred men and women gave their lives on Nevada soil to defend local civilians and the principles of the Republic. May this humble stone be an enduring memorial to their valor and sacrifice.”

 

As James was reading the memorial, an NCR soldier approached him. Asking if he was paying his respects. James said yes out of principal. Feeling bad for all the families who has lost loved ones here. The soldier explained what happened during the battle of Hoover Dam and why this city was now reduced to rubble. James gave his condolences to the soldier about his brother. Informing him he was just passing through and continued on his way. He wasn’t long up the road before he was stopped again.

“Hey, we have a situation with some great Khans right now. The brass at McCarran has ordered me to lock down the ruins until it’s been resolved.” An NCR soldier said. Halting James’ progress. Great Khans? Didn’t Manny mention Benny had been traveling with some Great Khans?

“What’s going on with the Great Khans?” James asked. 

“One of my patrols was on it’s way back from Novac when it came under fire from the Khans. They radioed for reinforcements, but instead of waiting for us, they chased the Khans into the ruins where they were caught in a crossfire.” He said. He sighed. “No deaths, but not all the squad got out. The Khans have Private Ackerman and Private Gilbert as hostages.” He finished his report and went to shoo James away. 

“Wait--! Wait!” James began. The man raised a brow. “Those Khans might have something that belongs to me. A-a package I was supposed to deliver to the strip. I think those might be the Khans who stole it from me.” James explained.

“Once the Khans have been killed or captured, you’re welcome to retrieve any property they’ve taken from you.” He replied. This was all business to him. Which was understandable for someone who was this high up in the Republics ranks. James’ simply didn’t have the time for this. He had already spent a good portion of his day out traveling, and didn’t want to end up camping out in the desert.

“What about the hostages?” James asked. 

“ ‘Acceptable casualties’, I’ve been told. I don’t like it, but the brass has their reason.” Yeah, James didn’t like it either. Those soldiers potentially had families. Their lives meant something! This was a heartless, terrible decisions on the part of the NCR. They were already stretched so thin. They couldn’t afford to lose more soldiers.

“Wait--Uh,” James began. Fuck! He didn’t know where he was going with this. “Could I potentially try to negotiate something with the Khans? There's no need to lose any more soldiers, you’re already stretched so thin.” The man thought it over for a second before caving to James’ request.

“Normally, I’d turn you down since I have no idea who you are, but considering that the hostages are as good as dead when we attack…” He trailed off before sighing heavily. “All right, I’m going to give you a chance to talk to the Khans. Their leader is called Jessup.” He stepped aside so James could pass. James thanked him and pushed aside the door the man was blocking into the Boulder City ruins.

NCR soldiers were crouched in position, waiting for their moment to pounce. James crept slowly through the fallen rubble, slowly raising his hands once he got closer to the Khans. Showing he wasn’t here for violence. The Khans raised a brow at him and lowered their guns slightly. Slightly. James didn’t like that. Trigger happy thugs who were hopped up on chems pointing a gun at him. But it was better than being shot on sight. He kept his movements slow and managed to find his way into the building where the leader, Jessup, was supposed to be. He slowly put his hands back down and opened the door. The building dark and only a few corners were lit thanks to a few old lanterns. 

“What the hell?!” Were the first words James heard the moment he closed the door. It caused him to flinch and spin around quickly. The Khan talking was white as a sheet, and clearly the leader. Jessup. “You’re the courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings! You’re supposed to be dead!” Yup. These were the Khans James was looking for. He contained a sigh of relief that this wasn’t going to be a waste of time.

“Well, I’m not.” James said. “I believe you have something of mine?” Jessup stared back at James. Sweating profusely and the color not returning to his face. Jessup fidgeting nervously where he was standing.

“Yeah….About that….” He trailed off. Eyeing James nervously. James raised a brow at him. Waiting for the Khan to continue. Jessup sighed.

“Don’t have it. Benny stole it before he stabbed us in the back. He’s probably back at the Strip by now, laughing at me.” This James knew already. Benny being back at the Strip. He should’ve known Benny would’ve taken the package with him, not left it in the hands of the Khans. Why go through all the trouble just to leave something that “important.” in the hands of a few hired guns?

“Oh...Okay thank you.” James said. Jessup stared at him.

“You’re not, not going to just enact revenge?” James chuckled a little.

“I’m too old for that sort of thing.” He paused. “Actually, could I ask some questions? Answer them and consider us even.” Jessup thought about it for a moment.

“I guess. Only seems fair.”

Jessup told James all he wanted to know about Benny. What he did and why he hired them. Though the Khan wasn’t sure why the Platinum Chip was so important and why Benny had wanted it so badly. James wasn’t exactly sure either, but it had to be something important if Benny had gone through all the trouble to acquire it though. James even managed to work out a deal with the Khans and the NCR. The Khans leave with their lives, and the NCR gets their hostages back. He was amazed Jessup agreed to an NCR escort out of their territory. 

“Here, a souvenir for you--” Jessup began, putting a lighter in James’ hand on his way out the door. “It’s Benny’s lighter. Shove it up his ass when you catch him.” Then Jessup left, his friend following him. James blinked a few times and stared down at the lighter in his hand. He turned it over in his hands a few times before sticking it in his pocket. Following Jessup and his khans out of the ruins.

 

“I’m glad you were able to get my people freed, but there's a new problem. I just got orders to take out The Great Khans. Hostages or not.” GREAT! More complications! James didn’t know what to do. It didn’t feel right just letting the NCR kill these men after he promised their safety. But what could the Lieutenant do? His hands were tied and James had no authority to tell this man what to do.

“You’re in command here….” James stated grimly. The lieutenant nodded stiffly. 

“You’re right…. I don’t like it but orders are orders.” The man turned around and headed into the ruins to tell his soldiers what to do. James turned it and high tailed it from boulder city just as the shooting began.

James was hurrying on his way down the roads when a cheery, all too familiar voice perked up behind him.

“Howdy there friend!” James spun around and was faced with Victor, once again. 

“Victor!? What are you doing here!?” James asked, smoothing out his shirt and running a hand through his hair. 

“Just rollin’ along on my spurs. Looks like I might make it to New Vegas after all.” This didn’t sit right with James. The last time he had seen Victor was two weeks ago in Novac. Victor should’ve made it there by now. The only reason he hadn’t was he either, got lost. Or, was following James. And it didn’t seem likely that a robot would get lost.

“So….”James began cautiously. “Did you see what happened back there?”

“Yup. Guess it’s just down to you and fancy pants. I wouldn’t worry about him--” Victor slapped one of his metal claws on James’ shoulder. “He looks like he’s all hat and now cattle if you ask me.” James gave him an awkward smile.

“Right….well it's good to see you again Victor.” Victor removed his “hand” from James’ shoulder.

“Yup, but this is gettin’ a might embarrassing--people are going to start to talk.” Victor laughs, James laughs as well. Although with less enthusiasm. 

“Haha...right...You sure you’re not following me?” James asked. “Because I really don’t like that notion…”

“Now-now,” Victor began in a defensive sort of tone. “It ain’t my fault that Dorothy and the Tin man happened to be on the same yellow-striped road, is it?” 

“Right….Well see you in Vegas, I guess…” James said, slowly walking backwards away from the robot. Victor waved.

“I’ll buy the first round once you get there.” Victor spun around and rolled off in the other direction. James pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. That robot sure was a strange one. James collected himself for a moment before heading in the director of New Vegas. Using the tall spire of a casino and the lights to guide him.


	6. Chapter 6

Freeside….Well was Freeside. It was town full of poverty, crime and helpless addicts living on the street. It wasn’t an ideal place to settle down and start a family. But where else were these people suppose to go? Most had been seeking fortune in the New Vegas Strip. Only to be turned away at the gate. Either lacking the funds or a valid passport.

James had already fought off one thug who tried to mug him the moment he arrived. He managed to duck into the nearest building to recollect himself. A pray that the thug would give up and find a new victim. He pressed his back against the front door and took a few deeps breaths. When his facing heart finally stopped and he glanced up. He noticed he was inside a shop.

“...Hello?” The man at the front counter greeted. James blinked a few times before scrambling to collect himself and reach for the door.

“Sorry--! I was just--” James began. THe man chuckled. Which set James at ease a little. 

“New to Freeside?” He asked. James nodded. The man held out his hand. James approached the front counter and shook his hand.

“I’m Ralph. If you need supplies that's what I’m here for. Weapons and Ammunition? My buddy Mick is the one who need to talk to.” He gestured over his shoulder towards the back of the shop. Where another man was tinkering at his workbench.

“I’m James.” He responded. Ralph nodded. 

“Nice to meetcha, James. Anything I can do for you?” 

“I was wondering if you could tell me how I could get into the New Vegas Strip?” James asked. Ralph folded his arms and sighed.

“Seeking fame and fortune, huh?” He asked. James shook his head. Ralph raised a brow.

“I’m looking for someone.” James replied.

“Aaahh, you got a score to settle?”  
“Something like that….” James mumbled. Still unsure what he’s going to do when he actually DOES confront Benny.

“Well, there are two ways into the Strip.” Ralph replied. “One:-” He held up a finger.

“Being you have at least 2,000 caps on your person.” James flinched. That was a lot of money. “Or two:--” He held up a second finger.

“You have a passport.” James frowned, He didn’t know where he’d get that either.

“Do you know where I can get a passport?” James asked.

“Sure do!” Ralph replied. He rummaged behind the counter. James leaned forward to try and get a peek at what Ralph was looking for. He shot back up which caused James to stumble backwards slightly. Ralph was now displaying a red pamphlet of sorts.

“A counterfeit passport! In desinquiable from the originals. Only 500 caps!” He exclaimed. James’ nose scrunched up. He didn’t have 2,000 caps, let alone 500. Ralph noticed James’ face and put the passport back.

“Well, there's always work to be done around here.” He offered. “The Kings might have somethin’ you could do. And the twins who run the Atomic Wrangler always need help. There's also those folks down at the old Mormon fort, The Followers of the Apocalypse. Though they might not pay ya--” James tensed up up and felt light headed. He grasped the counter for support as he got a far of look in his eyes. The very mention of the Followers triggered a huge wave of memories. Pieces of his childhood returning in full clarity. Hours of education returning to him. All the terminology of the human anatomy he had to memorize. More importantly James remembered he had been a Follower. He was a Follower! Finally something familiar in this harsh desert!

James stared off for a few moments longer. Ralph snapped his fingers in his face. James flinched and blinked a few times, finally coming too.  
“You alright there, buddy?” He asked. James blinked a few more times.

“Yeah…Yeah. I, I have to go. I just remembered something--!” James said as he rushed back to the door. Pushing it open and bolting into the street. Ralph watched the man leave, just scratching his head. Eventually Ralph went back to washing down the front counter, waiting for a new customer.

James had almost tripped as he rounded the corner at the end of the street. He was greeted with a towering brick watchtower that was built into a brick wall. The wall ran parallel with the street. That must be part of the fort. The fort was tucked into a corner of Freeside. James sprinted alongside the wall and skidded around the from watchtower. Once at the front gates he yanked open the two large wooden doors. Everyone inside the fort turned their attention at the sudden commotion James was causing. James looked up and smiled sheepishly at the small crowd that was staring at him. He waved weakly.

“Hi….Uh, whose in charge here?” He asked.

 

Julie Farkas was the woman in charge of the small group of followers at the mormon fort. She had a spiked mohawk and the signature Followers lab coat. She had been skeptical that James had been a Follower. But she didn’t know the names and faces of every follower and former follower. So she took him to a secluded part of the fort to grill him in private. 

“You’re a doctor?” She asked, skimming over the notes she had taken of the man. James nodded eagerly.

“That's right…” She was still staring at her clipboard. A long moment of silence passed between them.

“The only place I know of that has a medical university is in the Los Angeles Boneyard.” She said. Finally breaking the silence. James wasn’t sure if that is where he got his education. But he wasn’t about to let that slip.

“Yes that's correct.” James replied. She glanced up at him.

“What’s your name again?” She asked. 

“James River.” He replied. She nodded as she wrote it down. She sighed and set the clipboard on the table in front of her. Julie leaned forward on her elbows.

“I can try and get into contact with the Followers in the Boneyard to confirm this. Though it may take some time. A few weeks at most.” She said. Though she didn’t sound pleased to be spending her time communicating with her superiors when she had more “pressing” matters to deal with at the fort.

“That’s fine!” James blurted. “I can help around here if you need...In the meantime!” Julie nodded, seeming to like that idea.

“Alright, sounds fair. Besides, we need all the help we can get right now.” She stood and motioned for James to follow her. He did. Julie escorted him from the room, holding the door open for him.

“If you're going to be here for a while. I should introduce you to the other Followers.”

Julie took him around the old Mormon fort, introducing him to the various doctors and researchers that occupied the old fort. James introduced himself as a doctor who was going to be helping them out for a while. Introducing himself as a doctor felt right compared to introducing himself as a courier. Thankfully most of the followers were receptive and grateful for the outside help.

“There's one more person I want to introduce you too.” Julie said, leading James to a back corner of the fort. “His name is Arcade. He’s a researcher.” She pulled aside a tent flap.

“Arcade?” A man hunched over a desk shot up. “ I hope I’m not bothering you, But there's someone I want to introduce you too.”

“Yes, because barging into my tent and interrupting me from my research isn’t “bothering me” “ Arcade replied sarcastically. Pushing himself away from his desk and stood up. Once he turned around James’ blood ran cold. Arcade had slightly wavy blond hair that was comb over. Hazel eyes that normally hid behind thick rimmed glasses. Though, Arcade was currently scrubbing the lenses with his lab coat. Arcade look eerily familiar and it caused James’ stomach to knot up in guilt. He wasn’t sure why. Arcade put his glasses back on his face, which helped him not look as familiar. But not by much. The feeling still wouldn’t leave him. His memory working hard to try and place the face. James just couldn’t figure out who this doppelganger reminded him of.

“Arcade, this is James. He says he was a doctor for the followers. He’s going to be staying here while I wait to hear back for confirmation.” James held out a shaky hand. Reluctantly.

“Hello, I’m Arcade Gannon.” Arcade said, taking James’ hand and give it a few shakes.

“James River…” James’ mumbled. Trailing off. Not making eye contact with Arcade. Arcade let go of James’ hand and he instantly yanked it back and held it close. Arcade raised a brow, as did Julie. James had no issues with meeting the other followers. Why was he acting so odd? When Julie let James go, he almost bolted. Leaving Julie and Arcade even more confused than the were before hand.

 

That night James fell into a restless sleep. He was plagued by dreams of that blond boy again. The boy seemed to be yelling at him. But it wasn’t in anger, but in desperation. He was begging with tears in his eyes. When James tried to back away the boy crumbled at his feet. Still sobbing. James managed to free himself and as he ran, clear as day he heard the boy cry out.  
“JAMES DON’T LEAVE--”

James woke up with a start and looked around him, grasping for his surroundings. He tried to regulate his breathing. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he slowly began to remember where he was. He with with the Followers of the Apocalypse at the Old Mormon fort in Freeside. He leaned back onto his bed roll and laid an arm over his eyes. Taking deep breaths. Praying that these dreams would stop once he remembered who this blond haired boy way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle! Consider this a Christmas gift from me to you! I really wanted to see if I could get the rest of part 1 out for today but that clearly isn't going to be happening. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays to you all!

As the weeks went by, James had completely forgotten about the dream he had. He kept busy by running errands for Julie and patching up some Freeside addicts who wondered in through the gates. James even managed to work out a deal with the twins who ran the sleazy casino just down the road. If the Followers made the a better alcohol distiller they would provide med-x and basic components to create the chem Fixer. As well as giving them access to their alcohol disileter so they have alcohol disinfectant. Julie wasn’t so keen on the idea of having the main drug Pushers of Freeside being their sponsors. After some convincing Julie agreed. Seeming relieved that they were have a steady stream of supplies. While James wasn’t running errands or patching up people. He was sitting around, reading medical texts to refresh his memory.

James sat in a far corner of the fort. Hiding from the sun as it was at its peak in the sky and he didn’t want to be treating a sunburn. James had managed to shake a sunset sarsaparilla from an old machine. Which he was now drinking as he read over the brain surgery processes. It was a slow day for the Followers. Many of the other doctors took this time to trying to craft more chems or catch up on paperwork. An occasional shout of people from Vegas was heard during particularly silent lulls in Freeside. James took another swig from the sunset he was drinking before flipping over the page of his book. Pouring over the diagrams and medical terminology. He was so engrossed in the medical text he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him.

“Is that seat taken?” James looked up and was greeted with the looming figure of Arcade. James’ darted his eyes to the side nervously before looking back up at him.

“No….its not,” James replied. Arcade hunkered down next to James, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

“It’s a hot one today, isn’t it?” Arcade was attempting to make small talk. James had avoided Arcade like the plague for seemingly no reason. He was curious as to why. Had he offended him in some way on their first meeting, and was it something he couldn't remember. Usually he wouldn’t care. Arcade had his own secrets, but James was friendly and comfortable with everyone else at the fort except for him. James made a noise of agreement to Arcade’s earlier comment and continued to read. Well, tried to. James nervously tapped his fingers on the covers of the book and was just staring at the pages. Not actually reading the text of the book. Arcade sighed.

“Okay, what is your deal?” Arcade asked. James tensed up and glanced at Arcade.

“What do you mean?” James asked, not taking his nose out of the book. Arcade reached over and took the book. Snapping it closed with one hand.

“You’re really jumpy.” James looked at Arcade. Making eye contact.

“I don’t know.” James replied. Arcade cocked a brow.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know?’ “ He asked. James sighed and made a random gesture with his hand.

“I was shot in the head. So I don’t really remember many things.” James began, finally breaking eye contact with Arcade so he could drink his sunset. “A lot of things come to me in bits and pieces. Mostly in the form of really cryptic dreams. You seem familiar. I just can’t place it.” James finished with another sigh. Arcade stared at James for a few moments. Well that surely wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“So because of some cryptic dreams you’ve had. I make you uncomfortable?” Arcade asked.

“It’s just, I get this really bad knot of guilt. Like whoever you’re doppelganger is and I didn’t end of mutual terms. And I know that but I don’t know why.” Arcade stared at him for a while. Not saying anything. He eventually sighed.

“I understand what you’re saying,” Arcade finally spoke, after minutes of agonizing silence. He then flashed James a playful smirk. “But I can assure you, I’m not this mysterious cryptid from your dreams. Seeing that you are at least 20 years my senior.” James snorted and playfully shoved Arcade with his elbow.

“Hey now--!” Arcade chuckled at James’ reply and the two fell into comfortable silence. After several days they were quite acquainted. James opting to converse with Arcade over anyone else.

  


James and Arcade sat a picnic table in comfortable silence. Arcade going over the results of a test he conducted earlier that week. While James read over a random medical text he found while digging through the rubble of Freeside. The radio sitting at the end of the table playing music softly. James turned over a page as Mr. New Vegas began to speak.

“Some interesting new coming from the East coast.” James paused his reading. Straining his hearing to the radio. Slowly reaching over to turning the volume up.

“I just received some news that the famous lady, The Lone Wanderer has been missing from the Capital Wasteland for some time now. People are speculating at least two months.” James slowly closed his book and set it on the table. Staring at the radio. Arcade glanced up from his research and looked at James, whose gaze was fixated on the old radio.

“The Brotherhood of Steel has reported that Mo River hasn’t been seen anywhere within the last few months. Even her usual points of interest show no signs that she's been there.” James quickly shot up and bolted towards his tent. Arcade threw his arms up in surprise in case anything came flying towards him. Once the coast was clear, Arcade put his research and followed James.

“What on earth has gotten into you?!” Arcade asked as he watch James haphazardly shove things into his bag.

“I have to go--” James breathed out in a hurry, struggling to close his bag.

“Why?” Arcade asked. James threw his bag over his shoulder and stood up.

“That girl they were talking about on the radio, that’s my daughter-- I have to go--” James stated trying to get past Arcade. Arcade didn’t budge. Stopping James by putting a hand on his chest. James looked up at him.

“James.” He stated. “You heard the radio, _she's missing_. Meaning no one knows where she is. You’re just going to get yourself killed trying to find her.”

“But I--” James began.

“She’s going to be fine. If someone figures out a general location. You can go.” James’ shoulders slumped and his bag fell to the ground. He exhaled sharply.

“Okay….” Arcade opened his mouth to say something but was caught off by someone shouting outside.

“James?” It was Julie. James and Arcade left the tent to go and meet her in the courtyard.

“Oh! There you are!” She said jogging up to the men. “I’ve got your documents!” James’ eyes lit up. Julie scanned over them once more.

“Everything seems to be in order, and hopefully a followers lab coat should be here for you shortly. Welcome back, James.” She handed him the paperwork for him to go over. She had a smirk on her face. “Your disciplinary reports were quite an interesting read. You and that friend of yours seemed to have a lot of fun.” The word fun being in air quotes. James skimmed over the papers as Arcade led him back to the table. Johnny Guitar now coming out of the speakers instead of the news. Arcade watched curiously as James read over the documents. Desperate to see if the name of the blond boy from his dreams was hidden in there.

“Education Sponsor….” James mumbled out loud. “Librarian Amelia S.” That didn’t help him. Arcade furrowed his brows. But stayed silent. Something didn’t add up to him. James flipped to the next page. His disciplinary report! The name of the blond boy has to be--

Arcade watched as James’ brows furrowed together as he scanned over the documents. Where the name of James’ supposed best friend should be, was a black bar. The Followers censored his name. James let out a frustrated huff and threw the papers onto the table. Leaning forward on his elbows. Arcade eyed James for a moment before reaching over and looking through the documents.

“This doesn’t seem right…” Arcade said. James looked up from his sulking. “They always use full names on documentation. It doesn’t make sense this Amelia woman is only addressed by the first letter of her last name.” James watched as Arcade flipped through the papers.

“And in your disciplinary reports. The other kids name is completely blacked out!” Arcade exclaimed, wacking the paper with his hand. Arcade threw the papers down. “Damn, whatever your friend did must’ve really pissed off the Followers if they just want to wipe him from the records….” Something about that didn’t sit right with Arcade. No matter what sort of crimes someone committed, the Followers wouldn’t just censor their names. Or get rid of documents. It was IMPERATIVE that they documented everything for the future. There was only one person Arcade could think of that the Followers would want to distance themselves from….Erase any ties with this person….

James watched as Arcade shook his head. No no, they probably only censored the names because these were copies that were being sent over from California. To protect the identities of everyone else the documents. Yes, that had to be it...that seemed like the most logical explanation for it.

The one useful thing the documents provided James was information on his background. His birthday was the twenty first of June, 2226. He was an orphan and his education was sponsored by a kind woman named Amelia. That was welcome news that set his mind at ease somewhat. Though the anxiety of knowing his daughter was missing, and potentially dead kept the anxiety gnawing at him.

 

James spent a few more weeks doing things around the fort. With the steady supplies of medical supplies, James’ assistances was needed less. So he dedicated his time to helping Arcade with his research. Julie gave him his lab coat. James also managed to get his hands on a passport into the strip. He almost forgot that's what he was suppose to be doing. James had jokingly asked Arcade if he wanted to tag along. To his shock he agreed. An even bigger shock was that the robots by the front gate to the strip let the two of them in with only one passport. Which was a relief to both of them. That relief was cut short when a rolling wheel towards the duo, and a familiar southern accent.

“Howdy Partner! You’ve come a far price haven’t you? Welcome to New Vegas!” Victor. James turned to greet the robot.

“Hello Victor!” James replied. It had been a while since he had seen the bot last. James was certain if he had run into the robot in Freeside he would’ve dropped dead from a head attack. Arcade glanced between the two but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Victor gestured to the Lucky 38 casino. Telling James that the man he was suppose to deliver the chip was there and wanted to see him. James shrugged. It would buy him more time before he decided what to do with Benny.

Victor insisted  on escorting the two into the Lucky 38. Not that James and Arcade really had a choice. Once inside Victor took James aside.

“Only you can go up and see the Boss.” he said. “Your friend will have to wait here,” Arcade made a face, not really wanting to be left alone an empty casio with a strange robot. But the two had no choice. Victor opened up the elevator and sent James on up to the penthouse.

“Penthouse floor!” Victor announced when they arrived at the very top of the Casino. James stepped out of the elevator into the emeculate penthouse. It seems to almost be untouched by the thrashes of war. Large windows looked out towards the desert, glowing vegas far below. The whole room looked like it was straight out of a prewar magazine. James had very little time to take in the splendor before a voice got his attention.

“Hello sugar! Mr. House is waiting for you in his office!” It was the voice of a nice southern girl. Though when James looked, it was just another secutron with a static image for a face.

“Uh, who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Jane.” She said. “One of Mr. House’s girls. We keep him...entertained. We don’t get many guests lately; perhaps we can keep you entertained as well.” James’ scrunched up his nose at that thought. He brushed her off and headed down the stairs located behind her. Into a large room. The far wall taken up by a large computer terminal. On the screen was the static image of a rather dapper looking man.

“This meeting had been a long time coming hasn’t it?  You’ve come a long ways, literally, and I suspect figuratively as well.” James stared up at the screen in awe. An AI was running vegas? That didn’t seem right at all, this man seemed to be all there, more so than an extremely intelligent AI could be. Mr. House seemed to continue without James’ responding.

“I have to ask- now that you’ve reached your destination, what do you make of what you see?” Falling silent, waiting for a response.

“I’ve never seen anything like this place…” James finally utters.

“Of course you haven’t. Vegas was always one of a kind. What you see down on The Strip is a fraction of the city's former glory, and yet...more than an echo. I preserved it’s spirit.” James stared up at him, mouth slightly ajar and blinking slowly. James hadn’t really gotten a glimpse of the city yet. Victor had whisked him off the second he stepped through the gates. Mr. House seemed to notice this.

“Or perhaps you were referring to the Lucky 38? The years haven’t been kind to her, but still she manages to impress.” He regarded the hotel/casino fondly.

“Its, well it is something.” James managed to cough out. “Though if I’m honest? It’s a little overwhelming. I almost prefer the wasteland.” House made a noise of disgust.

“You aren’t going to ramble on about the virtues of life out in the wastes, are you? It’s a desert, you do realize?” James opened his mouth to speak. But House continued. “A radioactive desert where humans subsist in a barbaric state? Difficult to glorify convincingly. They are, however, aptly named. For that’s what you’d be out there- wasted. Here on the strip, your talents can be put to use.” James shook his head before speaking. Completely ignoring House’s small rant about the wasteland.

“Why the VIP treatment? I’m just a courier.” James asked.

“Oh, don’t be coy. You’ve been playing a high-stakes game ever since Victor dug you out of the ground. Don’t be afraid to admit it.” House was right. James has been playing a high-stakes game since he survived the shooting. James just wasn’t sure what he was getting wrapped up in, and if there was anyway he could get out before it was too late.

“Do, what did you want from me?” James asked.

“The business is this. One of my employees  has stolen an item of extraordinary value from me, and I want it recovered.” The Platinum Chip. “Simple enough?” James nodded.

“My only concern is the recovery of the Platinum chip. What happens to Benny, I leave to your discretion.” Gee, thanks House. That helps so much. “When you bring the chip to me, I will pay you four times the delivery bonus stipulated in your contract. How’s that?” James was never interested in the caps. But that amount of money was tempting. After the chip is returned and James was paid, he would disappear and use the funds to look for his daughter. Although James knew next to nothing about Mr. House and the “vibe” he was giving off didn’t impress James. He wasn’t even sure if he liked this man at all. He’d have to think on it. As James was on his way out. He paused, curiosity getting the better of him.

“How are you even alive? You talk like you’re from before the war…. You’re lifespan is almost impossible unless you’re a ghoul or super mutant.”

“I see you’ve made a study of the topic. My knowledge of the science of longevity would fill several textbooks….” he trailed off. Going silent for a moment. “Perhaps, after a decade or two of economic reconstruction, I can commercialize these technologies and offer to others, such as yourself.” House said, most likely talking with himself than to James directly. Guess that’s what happens when you’re isolated from human contact for over 200 years. James shook his head slightly. He wasn’t interested in living forever. Hell he might already be if he survived two gunshots to the head.

“So--” House spoke up. “You never told me if you are accepting my offer.”

“Uh, yes. I’ll recover the chip for you.” James replied.

“Well enough. Return to me when you have the Platinum Chip in your possession.” James gave a curt nod towards the monitor, not sure if he could see him or not. Then briskly walked out of the “office”. When he returned to the elevator, Victor congratulated him. Telling him the House gave him permission to come and go from the lucky 38 as he please. As well as giving him and his friends permission to use the Presidential Suite of the hotel. James didn’t understand why House didn’t just tell him that himself when he was in his office. Literally seconds ago. Victor nudged James into the elevator. As the doors were closing he told him Arcade was already in the suite waiting for him.

“Presidential Suite!” Victor practically chirped when James stepped out of the elevator. He looked around the room. Well, more like apartment. The presidential suite was basically an apartment. As James was getting his bearings, Arcade burst from a room that James could only assume was the dining room.

“What did he want?” Arcade asked.

“Just wanted to make sure I returned the platinum chip.” James replied. He had a feeling they were being watched.

“Well, are you?” Arcade asked. James glanced up towards the corners of the room. Trying to see if he could find a camera. Arcade noticed and instantly tensed up.

“Well I have too.” James lied. “I’m contractually obligated.”


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn’t put it off any longer. He had to confront Benny. He was right there. And Benny probably knew he was there too. James had spent a few days meandering around Vegas. Poking his heads into the various casinos. (Avoiding the Tops at all costs, and reluctantly going to Vault 21.) James and Arcade had set up shop in the presidential suite of the Lucky 38. It was comforting to know that they have a basecamp where they knew their belongings were safe.

James woke up that morning from a restless sleep. He had a dream about the girl with the crimson hair again. At least now he knew who that girl was. That was his daughter. Or he assumed she was from messy context clues from his dreams. It made him uncomfortable. He usually didn’t have dreams that caused restlessness like the one plaguing him these past few weeks. He was just hoping to be reunited with his daughter as soon as possible.

James swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his face. Her face was still blurry and her voice distorted. That didn’t cause him anymore comfort. James sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, blinking away his grogginess. James reached for the pile of clothes he left on the floor the night before. He stepped into his slacks and grabbed his followers lab coat as he shuffled out of the master bedroom of the suite. Arcade was already in the kitchen. Sitting at the table nursing a mug of coffee. He wasn’t were his glasses. It made James’ stomach knot up with guilt again. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. He had figured whatever happened between him and the man Arcade reminded him of, didn’t end well. Though it was unclear what it was. James wished he’d remember so this would stop. 

“Good Morning…” James greeted, pulling out a chair. Covering his mouth as his yawned.

“Good Morning.” Arcade replied, handing James a mug of coffee. 

“Thank you” James took the mug and took a huge swig. Hoping the surge of caffeine would hit him fast. Arcade fished around in the breast pocket of his lab coat and pulled out his glasses. Wiping them off with the bottom of his shirt. James sipped his coffee.

“So.” Arcade began. James looked over at him from the brim of his mug. “Have you figured out what you’re going to do about Benny?” James choked on his drink. Setting the mug on the table as he went into a coughing fit.

“No…” James replied, finally catching his breath. “I haven’t.” Arcade leaned back and crossed his arms. Opening his mouth ready to say something in response.

“I just thought I’d wing it” James added. Arcade furrowed his brows.

“You can’t be serious?” James gave a weak smile and shrugged. Arcade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, I don’t want to kill him.” James replied, a serious tone of voice setting in. Arcade looked up at him. “I know that killing him would be, fair? But I don’t want to it, doesn’t seem right--”

“Are you serious?” Arcade asked. “How many raiders and bandits did you kill to get to Vegas? How many Freeside thugs died because of you had to defend yourself? How many people did you killed before this whole mess in self defense.” James stared at Arcade. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to speak, but Arcade continued.

“Benny, he is completely deserving of being shot in the head. Just like any of those other raiders and bandits you’ve had to kill before.” Arcade explained. James took a loud sip from his mug of coffee. Letting Arcades words hang in the air. He did have a point. It’s was Benny deserved. An eye for an eye sort of thing. 

“I understand what you’re saying, Arcade.” James finally replied. Setting his mug down. “I’m not hunting down Benny as a form of revenge. It’s pointless. I’m hunting Benny down because I want an explanation.” 

“What’s there to explain?” Arcade asked. James raised a brow. “He wanted the package you were carrying and knew the only way to get it from you was to kill you. That’s wasteland 101.” James glanced up towards a shadowy corner of the room. He and Arcade had found one of House’s cameras in that corner of the dining room. Covering it with a sheet. Against Victor’s passive aggressive wishes. James looked back to Arcade and leaned forward. Arcade understood what this gesture meant and leaned forward as well. The two men trying to keep the rest of their discussion a “secret” from House.

“I want to know what was so “important” about the chip, that Benny was willing to kill for it.” James whispered to Arcade. He nodded in understanding and leaned back. The two resuming their morning conversation without mentioning Benny or the chip again.

 

James decided to confront Benny alone. He didn’t want to drag Arcade into it incase things got messy. He doubted they would, but this was a personal “score” he had to settle. It didn’t feel right dragging Arcade to the Tops. James packed his bag, not exactly sure why he was doing so. The casino was just across the street and he doubted he’d be stay long enough to really needed it. But he packed it anyways. James stowed away a pocket knife he’d found in the dining room. He put the knife into a pocket he had sewn to the lining of his Followers lab coat. It was almost undetectable. James had come up with the idea when he’d entered the Gomorrah the day he arrived. They had stripped him of his weapons and it made him feel unsafe. He hadn’t entered a casino on the strip since. James said his goodbyes to Arcade before entering the elevator down to the casino floor. Arcade had waved goodbye to James. His posture showcasing his discomfort about being alone in the presidential suite by himself. James let out a large sigh the moment the elevator doors closed. He wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous as all hell. But this wasn’t the first time he was this anxious for a meeting. He knows that, but he can’t place any of the situations.

The Tops was only a five minute walk at most, but it felt like it took ages. James felt as if he was acting suspicious and would avoid the gaze of securtions incase they could detect he was up to something. Which in reality he wasn’t and he had no idea why he was being so paranoid. Something told him that bullet may have done more to him than just scramble his memories a bit. The strip was divided into three sections. The first section included the Gomorrah and the Lucky 38, the second section included The Tops and The tram station that brought NCR troops from Camp Mccarran. The third section included vault 21 and The Ultra-Luxe. James pushed open the gate the led into the second sector of the strip and found himself face to face with the Tops casino. He approached the doors cautiously. Taking in a deep breath before pulling the door open.

James wasn’t sure what he was expecting from the group running The Tops. But what he got was unexpected. He expected another unsettling casino full of people that made him feel threatened or uneasy. Instead he was met with a bunch of men dressed in suits with slicked back hair. That.... he wasn’t sure if they were flirting with him or not. The standard procedure happened that happened with all casinos. They asked him for his weapons which they stowed at the front desk. James went and got some chips that he could use at the slot machines that littered the casino to kill time until Benny showed up. If....he showed up that was. James prayed he wouldn’t lose all his chips before he showed...again that’s an if.

It had been several hours that James had sat at the slot machine. Getting tired of feeding chips into it and getting meager earnings. He had almost called it quits, but a familiar voice could be heard descending the stairs. He quickly shuffled the chips into his pocket and looked towards the stairs. Walking down the stairs was a man surrounded by four similar looking bodyguards. James watched the silently as the small group descended the stairs and milled around the gambling floor. He stared for a few more moments before standing up and making his way towards the hoard of men. The bodyguard seemed disinterested in James. Relatively unconcerned. Either they were bad at their jobs or James just gave off a nonthreatening vibe. He wiped his hands on his lab coat before approaching Benny. Who had his back turned to James.

“Uh, excuse me? Are you Benny?” James asked, tapping the man politely on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I am what can I--” He spun around and instantly his face drained of color. “What in the goddamn?!” He shouted. Causing James to recoil slightly. Benny’s who demeanor shifted. No longer confident, but practically shaking in his boots. Like he has just seen a ghost….Well maybe in this case he had. The courier he was certain he killed was standing in front of him. Alive and breathing. Or he was losing his mind.

“Let’s keep this in the groove, hey?” He said, wiping his sweaty palms on his obnoxious suit. James wasn’t sure if he was coming across hostile or not. Benny would’ve welcomed more hostile behavior then the relax, patient behavior James was bringing to the table. “Smooth moves, like smooth little babies,” James recoiled at how awful that line was.

“I just….” James was at a loss for words. Benny stared at him, with terrified eyes. Waiting for James to pull out some sort of weapon. Not picking up on any of the uncertainty in his voice. “I just want answers.” James said. Finally deciding on what he wanted to say. His request was firm. Benny blinked at him in confusion. Still scanning James up and down.

“I’m sorry, you what?” He asked.

“Answers. That's all.” James replied. Benny still seemed confused.

“You sure that bullet didn’t scramble your brains?” he asked. James shrugged. Benny sighed.

“I talked with Mr. House.” James said. He was sure Benny couldn’t go paler, but he did. Benny looked side to side before looking back at James. Pulling him closer.

“What did you talk to him about?”

“That package you shot me for.”

 

The next thing James knew, Benny had grabbed his upper arm and hauled him the elevators. James stumbled over his feet as he was whisked away. When questioned where they were going Benny wouldn’t respond not until they were on the 13th floor. Benny scoping out his room. Seemingly out of paranoia. James stood by the door and watched him disappear into his bedroom before coming back out.

“Okay…” Benny slowly drawled out, making his way behind the bar in the living room. James stayed by the door and watched him like a hawk. “Okay…” he repeated, fixing himself a drink as he sweated bullets. He wiped his forehead on his sleeve before looking at James.

“I only want to talk, I promise.” James held his hands up, lifting the sides of his lab coat to show Benny he didn’t have any hold out guns. He didn’t need to know about the pocket knife. Benny didn’t relax. He poured himself a stiff drink. Not offering one to James. He lifted the drink to his lips, hoping James didn’t notice his shaking hands.

“Why did you shoot me? What was so important?” James asked, refusing to leave his place in front of the door. Which caused Benny to eye him suspiciously. 

“Because House couldn’t have it” Benny replied. “I assume he told ya what it was for?” James shook his head. 

“All he told me was he wanted it back, and that he would pay me for it. I want to know why you shot me for it. If it was so important.” Benny put his free hand in his suit pocket, anxiously drumming his fingers on his glass.

“It’s a very powerful item, lemme put it at that. Lots of important info on it. And whoever has it controls the whole strip.” Benny glanced at the door again. “You’ve met the bigshot, you know he can’t be trusted with the chip!” Benny exclaimed. “He’s a snake.”

“I’d say the same thing about you.” James replied curtly. Benny furrowed his brows.

“So what? Are you gonna try and take the chip from me?” Benny asked, backing up towards the bar. James slowly slid his hand into his lab coat where his pocket knife was store.

“Do I have much of a choice? You haven’t really explained anything to me, and I don’t really trust the chip in your hands.” He replied. Benny reached under the bar and the heaviest bottle he could find.

“And you trust House with it?!” Benny exclaimed, his hand firmly grasping the neck of the heaviest whiskey bottle he had. James backed up closer to the door. To the point where his back was pressed against it. Eyes darting around the room. Seeing no other exits except the door he was cornered against.

“I don’t.” James replies. “But he didn’t shoot me for it--” Benny suddenly jumped over the bar, whiskey bottle in tow. In surprised James ducked and rolled to the floor. Causing Benny to trip over his own feet, crashing through the suit doors. Benny attempted to scramble to his feet. Dropping the whiskey bottle with a thud. As he got to his feet James reached out and grabbed the man by his ankle. Dragging him down to the floor. Benny yelped and collided face first with the 200 year old hotel carpet. Sputtering out dust and dirt that went into his mouth. James attempted to drag him back into the suite. But Benny had the upper hand. He was young and moved faster. He spotted the whiskey bottle in his peripheral vision. In one swift motion he grabbed it and hit James over the head with the sturdy glass bottle. One strike was enough to render James completely unconscious. Benny stared at James for a few moments before dropping the bottle and scrambling to his feet. Not bothering to check if the courier still had a pulse. Running down the hall to leave the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

James groaned and lifted his head up off the floor. He had a throbbing headache. He slowly sat up, trying to remember what happened. He blinked slowly and looked around. He was in a hotel suite, the front door hung open. James rubbed his head and flinched when he touched the lump that was there. He scanned the floor and saw the whiskey bottle sitting in the open door way. Everything coming back to him. He confronted Benny about the chip, got little to no information about it. And the snake knocked him unconscious with a heavy whiskey bottle. Slowly, James got to his feet. Trying to figure out how long he was unconscious for. Well….he’d find out when he got back to the Lucky 38, no doubt to Arcades worry. James shuffled through Benny’s suite. Looking for medical supplies. All of his were with his belongings at the front desk, and this headache wouldn’t wait for him to get down to the first floor of the hotel. He needed med-x and he needed it now.

James searched Benny’s bathroom, only finding the med-x crammed in a tiny box that was behind the mirror. He had no reservations about immediately stabbing himself with the needle. Letting the painkiller course through him. Instantly soothing the throbbing in his skull. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief before discarding the empty syringe to the floor. Usually he wouldn't have done that since it was unsanitary medical practices but he figured Benny deserved it.

“Hello? Is anyone there!” A voice called out, causing James to tense up. He looked around. Maybe he had imagined the voice. He smoothed himself out in the mirror, so Arcade wouldn’t get all up in arms about what happened. 

“Hellloooooooo?” There it was again. James busted out of the bathroom and looked around Benny’s room. He poked his head out of the bedroom, expecting to see someone in the living room. But there was no one. He slinked back into the bedroom and look around. James’ eyes finally fell on a door on the far wall. He had assumed it was a closet. He slowly reached out for it to open it. Instead of being greeted with a closet, he was greeted to a whole secret room. Empty except for mainframes and broken terminals littering the back walls. Sitting in the center of the room was the source of the voice. A securitron, with a happy face on its screen.

“Hey! Hi!” It greeted in a very chipper voice, motioning for James to enter the room. James did, approaching the robot with caution.

“...Hello” James replied.

“It's good to meet you! What can I do for you today?” The secturtion asked, it’s voice just as chipper as the greeting was.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” James asked. 

“Good question!” He answered. “I’m Yes man! My function is to monitor Mr. House’s data network and decode his encrypted messages!”  
Yes man turned out to be more helpful than anyone James had met so far. He answered any of the questions he had information about. Detailing how important the chip was and what it’s purpose was to the best of his ability. Since Yes man couldn’t actually read it, he was making a guess based on the information he had intercepted from House. He also learned that Benny had wanted to kill Mr. House as well, and somehow implant Yes Man’s hardware and personality onto the casino’s mainframe. When James commented how willing Yes Man was to hand over information. Yes Man replies with an almost passive aggressive response. That he was programmed to be helpful, but the moron who programmed him didn’t put limits on who he could answer too.

James left the casino, his head swimming with a whole lot of new information to process. Kill House, install Yes Man into the mainframe. Then what? James wasn’t even certain he wanted to put Yes Man in charge. He hadn’t met the other Big Bad factions yet. Their leaders at least. Though he wasn’t certain he wanted to meet this “Caesar” at all. From the impression he got from the rest of the Mojave and the first hand account he received from Nipton. He knew it was a group of individuals he wouldn’t get along with. James didn’t have much time to step away from The Tops before an individual approached him, shoving something into his hands. James stared down at his hands, trying to figure out what the hell this stranger just forced into his hands.

“The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you” He said. James looked up with wide eyes. The voice was familiar. Imagines from Nipton flashed in his mind. At least now he could see the man’s face. His eyes were honestly the most unsettling to James. They were blue and cold. Unsettling James more than the dark goggles he wore in the first encounter.

“You...You’re that man from Nipton….” James sputtered. The man smirked. James didn’t like it.

“You have a very good eye courier” He said. “What I gave you was The Mark of Caesar. Any crimes you’ve committed against the legion are hereby forgiven. Caesar will not grant this a second time.” James looked at the item in his hand. It was a legion coin with a hole punched in the top. An old piece of string strung through it.

“And why should I accept his invitation?” James asked.

“Because, that man, Benny. He’s currently on his way to Fortification hill. Most likely in the hand of my fellow legionaries at this current moment.” He said, almost sounding bored. “And you want that chip, correct?” James frowned. Of course that's where Benny was going. Yes Man has said Fortification Hill was of the only places that had nonstandard hardware to read the chip.

“Right.” James replied, not hiding his disappointment. The legionary tipped his hat, bidding James farewell. James watched him walk away. Reuniting with a blond woman across the street. Eyeing him as he put a hand on her lower back to escort her away. James had a hard time believing that a legionary could seduce a woman. By the way she turned and looked back at him with cold, tired eyes. Heavy bangs covering the entirety of the right side of her face. Something told him that she wasn’t just a random tourist. James shook the chilling feeling and started making a B-line towards the Lucky 38.

Arcade sat in the guestroom of the presidential suite. Bouncing his leg, glancing at the elevator every once in a while. James had been gone for over 24 hours and Arcade was getting concerned. If he wasn’t back in the next hour, Arcade was going to raise hell in The Tops. Just then, the elevator dinged. Arcade jumped to his feet and rounded around the guest room door frame when James stepped out of the elevator.

“Oh thank god!” Arcade sighed, placing a hand on his chest. “What the hell happened.” James glanced up at him, giving a sheepish smile. Showing Arcade the lump he had on the top of his head. 

“Well, things didn’t go as planned and the bastard knocked me unconscious with a whiskey bottle.”

Arcade followed James into the master bedroom of the suite. Where James began to go through his supplies and pack for his excursion into the desert. Updating Arcade as he packed. Going into detail about everything he learned. Relaying to his companion what he had learned from Yes Man. Thankful the bedrooms didn’t have any prying eyes from House. Arcade nodded, adding his commentary on subjects as James presented them. It wasn’t until James sighed and reached into his pocket.

“I also got this.” He said, holding up the mark of Caesar. Arcade’s face contorted into a look of disgust.

“No.” James blinked a few times.

“But Arcade--”

“No. Absolutely not. I’m putting my foot down.” James opened his mouth, but Arcade continued. “The legion is nothing but worthless, evil scum and I’d prefer to go my whole life without being anywhere NEAR Caesar.”

“Arcade, I have to go and get the chip--”

“Then you’re going alone.” Arcade replied, folding his arms across his chest. James sighed and nods.

“Okay, I understand. I’d rather not go either but I have to.” Something in Arcade’s eyes changed, he unfolded his arms before pinching the bridge of his nose. Groaning loudly.  
“Okay. I’ll come. I’d rather no see you in that hell alone. But I refuse to meet with Caesar.”

 

 

It took them three days to get to Cottonwood cove. Mostly because James got derailed with favors. Which Arcade didn’t mind, he was in no rush to be in the jaws of the lion. Almost encouraging James to continue getting distracted with helping others. But it couldn’t be avoided. Signs they were entering the pits of hell were signaled by crucified individuals along the roads. Their crucifixes crudely made from old world telephone poles. James and Arcade didn’t say anything, just sharing knowing glances with each other as the proceeded down the road. Only to be stopped by a legionary. Demanding what they were doing in their territory. James fumbled with the mark as he pulled it out of his pocket. The legionary letting them through, guiding them to the raft that would take them to the fort. The three men sat in silence the entire ride down the Colorado. Arcade and James sharing worrying glances between each other the closer and closer they got to The fort.

Arriving only made the unease grow. A guard at the gate demanding they hand over their weapons anything else that was banned throughout the legion. If James had thought Nipton and Cottonwood cover were bad. Fortification Hill made his stomach churn in ways he didn’t know where possible. Women being packed worse than brahmin walked up and down the steep slopes. Avoiding his gaze, mumbling apologizes when he walked past. James would glance at Arcade, who looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. The dread continuing to set in as the duo made their way up the hill towards Caesar’s tent. James occasionally looking around to see if he couldn’t spot Benny. But no sight of the checkered suit prick.

“Stop.” snapped the guard in front of Caesar’s tent. “Only the Courier is allowed to meet with Lord Caesar”

“Good because I didn’t want to meet with him anyways” Arcade grumbled, crossing his arms. James shot Arcade a look. It was a Dad Look. A loot that said “SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU” Look. Only if Arcade didn’t shut his mouth. They would both be killed. Arcade seemed to get the message and looked down at the dirt. Not bothering to watch James enter the tent of the legion guard. James wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. Attempting to calm his nerves as the guard announced his arrival.

“So this is the infamous courier. You get shot in the head and track down your would be killer across the breadth of the Mojave. Being the first person to--” Caesar began. His sentence stopping abruptly when he made eye contact with James. James on the other hand felt like he was punched in the stomach. No...not punched. More like stabbed and the assailant twisted the knife for good measure. All the cryptic memories from his childhood and all the pieces from his dreams fit together in that instant. Almost knocking the wind out of him. James recognized Caesar. But not as Caesar. But as his childhood best friend. That kid who haunted his dreams, the boy who was crossed from Followers records.

“.....Edward?” James asked. Taking a step back. A lot was happening and James wasn’t sure he could handle what was going on. He needed to get out, to leave. James took another step back as Caesar got out of his throne. The two men thrown out of their elements at the sight of each other. It was hard to tell what was going through his head. But James had a flurry of emotions. Mostly anger….no…..sadness….No. Disgust. James scanned his former friend up and down. Holding his hands close to his chest as he continued to step backwards as Caesar stepped forward.

“....James? James River?” James stared back at Caesar with wild eyes. He felt like a wild animal being cornered by a predator. He knew that Caesar could sense it in him, because the grin on his face made James tense. He even reached out to pull James into an embrace. Like the prodigal son had returned home. James knew that wasn’t the case. Edward held grudges. So that meant Caesar held grudges as well. He wasn’t about to forgive James for what happened between them. No way in hell. James wasn’t going to fall for it.

James didn’t realize what was happening until he felt his hands brush against the canvas fabric flap of the tent. Narrowly escaping Caesar’s attempt to grab him. Shouting after him as he bursted through. Snatching Arcade by the wrist and dragging him behind him. Arcade yelped in surprised and struggled to get his footing to keep up with the sprinting James. James ignored Caesar’s shouts. Blindly running through the camp. Grabbing him and Arcades belongings before the guards could hear their leaders shouts.

“Well don’t just fucking stand there! Grab him!” Caesar shouted, standing right in front of his tent. The legionaries scrambled together. Getting themselves together after gawking that their leader actually left his tent. A hoard of legionaries chasing after the two followers. Arcade threw James and his bags onto the raft. Commandeering it before they could be stopped. Arcade frantically used the ore to push the raft away from the shore. Quickly rowing away before any legionaries could jump in the water to catch up with them. 

Arcade held the ore close to his chest,panting heavily as he watched fortification hill turn into a tiny spec on the horizon before setting the ore besides him. Letting them sit idle in the water so he could question his companion.

“Hey James, care to explain that the HELL that was about?” He asked, turning around to look at James. His expression of frustration quickly changing to one of deep worry when he saw James. The man was curled up into fetal position. Holding his knees as close as possible to his chest. Hiding his face behind them. He looked completely shell shocked. Arcade reached over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Only causing him to flinch and hold himself tighter. James was absolutely shell shocked by whatever the hell happened back there. This was unlike the James Arcade knew from traveling and working with him. James was usually fairly certain of himself and very in tune with his maturity. But right now he looked like a child and it concerned Arcade greatly. He sighed and picked the ore back up. Rowing in silence as they approached Cottonwood cove.

The legionaries at Cottonwood cove hadn’t heard of the chaos James caused back at the fort. But raised their brows to see the two men back so soon. The moment the raft hit the dock, James shot up. Grabbing his bag and storming off. Resulting in Arcade to scramble to keep up with him. Once they were out of range of prying legion ears, Arcade attempted to get an answer out of James once again.

“James.” Arcade said firmly. No response. James kept stomping off ahead of him. Arcade huffed in frustration. Jogging to keep up with James’ long strides. “James!” He demanded again. Still no response. Arcade reached out and grabbed his companions upper arm. “James!”

“What, Edward!?” James snapped as he spun around to face Arcade. James’ bloodshot eyes widened and he screamed in frustration. Wiggling his arm from Arcade’s grasp. Whose eyes were also widened in surprise. Watching James stomp off.

“James….You called me Edward….and you called….” James froze in his tracks.

“...Your point?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“My point is you’re going to tell me what in God’s name is going on! Right now!” Arcade replied, frustration rising in his voice once again. James was silent, but didn’t move. “Jame--”

“We grew up together!” He snapped, turning around to face Arcade again. “We were friends….we….” James’ voice quieted down. Cracking at the threat of more tears. He took a deep shaky breath. “I….we….” James stared at the dirt, forcing himself to hold back the tear he knew were coming. “It’s hard….” James finally settled on.

“...What’s hard?” Arcade asked, his tone calm. James clenched and unclenched his fist.

“Seeing your childhood best friend, someone you…..someone you loved turn into a monster….” James finished. His voice cracking and tears started again. Arcade approached James, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and coaxing to sit.

“You’re going to have to explain it to me, you’re being super cryptic.” Arcade said. James nodded.

“....Right, if we’re dealing with the legion it's only fair….” James took a deep breath, getting himself together. Starting from the beginning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! Lucky you! Get three fic updates in one night!!! I'm trying to stay away so I can go to gamestop when it opens to snag a copy of Far Cry: New Dawn, and I was extremely close to finishing part one of this series! Of course I'm uploading the first chapter of the next part right away so I don't leave you hanging, and so theres an explanation for James' cryptic venting to Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean James dies from radiation exposure?? Pfftt never head of that. He was kidnapped by the Enclave and sent to a base out west.
> 
> But in all seriousness, I came up with a really interesting backstory for the Lone Wanderers dad, James. I really wanted to explore that and I thought the best way to do that was to write an AU where James becomes the Courier!


End file.
